Talk:Color
Spelling Error "Color is not spelled "colour"! The spelling needs to be fixed! :Since Club Penguin is made by a Canadian company (and I'm also Canadian), we should stick to Canadian spelling. Plus, I've already done all the spelling on this Wiki in Canadian. V-Rex 13:26, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Isn't it also American Spelling? DillyDally (#1008015) 09:01, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I thought the word 'color' was spelled 'colour' in Europe. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 23:52, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, if you're speaking English. And most of the world spell it "colour" [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 00:31, 18 October 2008 (UTC)'' It's spelt wrong! It's "colour". -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 17:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know if we should move it or not. We are spelling both English and American on this wiki. --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 17:36, 5 March 2009 (UTC AND ITS COLOUR NOT COLOR STUID AMERICANS I'm moving it to Colour, it's original spelling and original name for the article, who's with me? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 09:14, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Have you guys ever even read the clothing catalog? It clearly says color not colour. Barkjon even added the part to the trivia that says "Even thought Club Penguin Entertainment is located in Canada, they spell it "color" instead of "colour". That's the truth. I'm not trying to say one language is better than another one but club penguin currently spells it color and since this is the Club Penguin wiki, I think it makes since to spell it how it's spelled in Club Penguin. If it was spelled colour in the clothing catalog I would feel the exact same way about it. I already know how metal feels, I just want to see what the rest of you think. ~~Bluehero~~ According to wikipedia: If someone writes the word colour, no one has the right to chang it to color. Since the article was originially colour, then we should keep it that way. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 21:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Look, we need to choose one spelling for the name, having two spellings seperated by a dash isn't exactly professional. Even though I am against the way Americans spell it, as I'm English and the word comes from England, it doesn't matter. New Horizon spell it "color" so we should stick with that. There is no reason having two spellings in a title, just put the other (actual) spelling bolded in the article. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:08, 2 August 2009 (UTC) OK # I was originaly spelt colour in the UK but when the Americans bought enlish, they changed most of the worlds in the language such as colour was changed to color. However, when the Canadians bought english form the US for $1, they thought changing it to color was wrong so they changed it back to colour. # CP is canadian owned. They originally called colour in the catalog but due to high requests by email from Americans to change it to the American spelling color, they decided to change it. CP should not have done that. # This article was originaly spelled colour. Then the American users came and moved it to color. But then the Canadian users and the British users went against the American users and moved the page again and again and again. And im Canadian. We need to have a vote wether it should be called colour or color. I chose colour. Great Idea Changing the title to Color/Colour was great idea. I can't believe I didn't think of that. ~~Bluehero~~ Dark black? Hows dark black even possible, thats like saying "This colour is Blueish Blue"-LEEKDUCK dark black "is" possible its because the normal blck is really very dark shades of grey, while dark black is the darkest scrrens show, and only one color. pluss all blue is blueish blue.(and all true black is dark black)this is what i thinkMadaco 21:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Actualy ggrey is opposite of brown not light black so dark black is not possible-LEEKDUCK :Dark Black IS possible, it's called that because it's DARKER than the black (actually, it's grey) that they already have. unreleased colors - illegal? Ok is it illegal or not this has gone back and forth a few times. I'm just really unsure if its illegal. On Penguin Storm 7 you can get unreleased colors but it is client-side and others cant see it. It makes since to be illegal on Penguin Storm 5 where unreleasd colors are server-sided. But I am not sure if it would be illegal on Penguin Storm 7. --Dark Falkner 18:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) It is not illegal. All the popular trainers are legal. It would only be illegal if they got a free membership from it or something. (if the trainer was illegal, and was popular, the website for it would probably quickly be taken down) moot point at the moment because there are very few (read:probably none) working trainers at the moment. (that might change though) Madaco 05:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Aquamarine? On Club Penguin in the color part of the catalog that penguin holding the bucket of light blue paint has aquamarine paint on him. It would be jumping to conclusions to say that Aquamarine will be in the next color vote but still why is aquamarine right there? --Dark Falkner 11:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Nope, Aquamarine would not be a color. The reason for the Aquamarine paint is because the newest color was Aqua(which looks like Aquamarine). To prevent camouflage and biasness, they chose Aquamarine paint in the bucket rather than Aqua. --Katoy90 04:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Colours having seperate articles Seriously, is that really neccesary, there's not much you can say about them. --[[User:Yowuza|'Yowuza']] yadderhouse | 17:53, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :I think they should have extra articles. Even the most minor aspects in wikis have articles, and anyway the colours in Club Penguin have a big history of themself. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 17:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I've never seen Billybob wearing "Dark Black" (if there's even such thing darker than black).. in all the pictures he wore dark blue? 01:14, January 25, 2010 (UTC) More Colours Soon! More colours are Ice Blue, Power Green and the others! You can add more colours if you like! Iceblue.png Powergreen1.png Cotton_candy.png Shinyyellow.png Tan.png Lightorange.png Rosered.png Rosy brown.png tree green.png Brightpink.png Mildpink.png Lightviolet.png Goldenyellow.png Oldaqua.png Darkpurple_sprite.png Rosepurple.png Indigo.png Cyan.png Teal.png Brightpurple.png Chocolate.png Fire_brick.png Superred.png Goldcolor.png Beige.png Chartreuse.png pistachio.png charcoal.png --Pinga 09:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) what does this mean? Is this just what colors you want to be added? or what you think will be added? or what is rumored to be added soon? I don't really see the point of this section. Would you mind explaining? Madaco 00:13, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Lost Colours There are two lost colours are Lavender and Maroon. Lavender.png Maroon1.png --Pinga Bird - Angry Birds, Club Penguin and more! - Please talk to me! 11:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Ice Fishing light blue shade I found this in the ice fishing swf. To me it looks like th ebest blue color you can have :P too bad it's unobtainable though. The HEX value of this color is #0066cc, in case someone wants it. ( ) 19:57, November 25, 2012 (UTC)